


Who am I?

by huntingosprey



Series: Crouching motorbike, hidden Datsun [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl ponders an eternal question about life, the universe and everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

The soft rustle of the leaves in the wind always ask the same question, who are you? Most of the time I can ignore it and focus on my meditation, but today the question isn’t going to allow itself to be ignored so, who am I?

Am I the ninja, as Sari once called me? The silent and deadly assassin who lurks unseen, ready to strike unexpectedly at my foes, the shadow with its own code of honour and ethics. Some days the answer is yes, I hide in the unexpected places waiting in stillness for the right moment to act. But those days are mostly past, on this world I have no need to play the assassin as I did on Cybertron, and I still can’t decide if I’m glad or regretful of that.

If I am not the ninja, am I the headstrong student of Circuit-Su, who thought he knew better than his teachers and left before it was the right time, determined to make a difference, to blaze a white hot trail of glory behind him as he set the world to rights. Or am I the wise older master, who saw that he was needed in the world outside the temple, that this was the right time and left to pursue his destiny? 

Perhaps I am neither, I know I am fallen from the state I had at the temple. Not by my own hand or actions, but by base treachery I was betrayed and dishonoured, and so have come to lead a shiftless life of menial service. But does that define me; I have always tried to behave with honour, even if the rest of the world declares I have none. This is the question that most often troubles my meditation but today I move on swiftly.

The others call me team-mate and friend, concepts I have difficulty with. All my training has focused on my skills and abilities and co-operation was never really taught me. Here I am perhaps most easily caught by a label, I am the student of the others, though I doubt the recognise it. Only time will tell how good and diligent a student I am.

The way I most often describe myself is this: I am a warrior. A forged and tempered blade made for combat. Here is my most comfortable role, that of protector of the helpless, and there are many who need that protection. Sari, the other Autobots, this entire planet, and most importantly the All Spark, for any and all of these things I would willing give up my life. 

This it seems to me is the fullest description of my life, like the ninja I have studied and perfected the art of combat, to a level and in a way that baffles and frightens others. I am the fallen one, looking to redeem my honour by death in combat, the friend who willingly lays down his life for another, and the warrior, whose destiny it is to be consumed by the fire of war that others may win through to peace.

So who am I? I don’t truly know, some, all or none of these things. Perhaps it’s not just triple changers that have many faces.


End file.
